Harry Potter 100 Word Drabbles
by Owl Warrior 9057
Summary: Many commonly used words in the Weasley family, just insights into the life after. Please Read and review! 100 words 100 drabbles. Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Bill/Fleur, Percy/Audrey, Angelina/George. Says its Audrey/Percy because they are my favourite couple but has all of the above in it.
1. The words

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Dancing

Hermione and Ron's family-Matchmaker

Bill and Fleur's family-Ridiculous

Angelina and George's family-Awkward

Audrey and Percy's family-Nature

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Sibling

Hermione and Ron's family-Rivalry

Bill and Fleur's family-Love

Angelina and George's family-Angel

Audrey and Percy's family-Grace

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Ollivander's

Hermione and Ron's family-Hogwarts

Bill and Fleur's family-Train

Angelina and George's family-Wait

Audrey and Percy's family-Said

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Stars

Hermione and Ron's family-Heart

Bill and Fleur's family-Fight

Angelina and George's family-Brunette

Audrey and Percy's family-Away

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Holidays

Hermione and Ron's family-Argument

Bill and Fleur's family-Anger

Angelina and George's family-Owl

Audrey and Percy's family-Hope

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Eyes

Hermione and Ron's family-Cute

Bill and Fleur's family-Autumn

Angelina and George's family-Four

Audrey and Percy's family-Ordinarily

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Hero

Hermione and Ron's family-Want

Bill and Fleur's family-Wish

Angelina and George's family-Scars

Audrey and Percy's family-Lioness

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Ice

Hermione and Ron's family-Toy

Bill and Fleur's family-Halo

Angelina and George's family-Grow

Audrey and Percy's family-Lie

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Exception

Hermione and Ron's family-Castle

Bill and Fleur's family-Sweet

Angelina and George's family-Mad

Audrey and Percy's family-Reason

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Finger

Hermione and Ron's family-Honour

Bill and Fleur's family-Glory

Angelina and George's family-Animal

Audrey and Percy's family-Original

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Crown

Hermione and Ron's family-Broken

Bill and Fleur's family-Flower

Angelina and George's family-Horse

Audrey and Percy's family-Hug

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Delight

Hermione and Ron's family-Spite

Bill and Fleur's family-Stupid

Angelina and George's family-Vow

Audrey and Percy's family-Coat

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Rug

Hermione and Ron's family-Painting

Bill and Fleur's family-Invisible

Angelina and George's family-Mirror

Audrey and Percy's family-Family

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Treasure

Hermione and Ron's family-Date

Bill and Fleur's family-Death

Angelina and George's family-Hair

Audrey and Percy's family-Decoration

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Party

Hermione and Ron's family-Army

Bill and Fleur's family-Ocean

Angelina and George's family-Storm

Audrey and Percy's family-Quidditch

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Rash

Hermione and Ron's family-Infection

Bill and Fleur's family-Wisdom

Angelina and George's family-Peace

Audrey and Percy's family-Girl

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Life

Hermione and Ron's family-Surprise

Bill and Fleur's family-Wild

Angelina and George's family-Day

Audrey and Percy's family-Good

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Hunger

Hermione and Ron's family-Search

Bill and Fleur's family-Glasses

Angelina and George's family-Ring

Audrey and Percy's family-Cloak

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Roar

Hermione and Ron's family-Night

Bill and Fleur's family-Jewel

Angelina and George's family-Detention

Audrey and Percy's family-

Harry and Ginny's family (Teddy incl.)-Map

Hermione and Ron's family-Scoff

Bill and Fleur's family-Dresses

Angelina and George's family-Home

Audrey and Percy's family-Weasley


	2. 1 Dancing

Dancing was not a big thing in the Potter house. Ginny was scarred from dancing with Neville at the Yule Ball, Harry plain out hated dancing, James wouldn't bother with it, dismissing it with a "Dancing is for sissy's" and Albus was too shy to dance. But Lily loved it. It may be a muggle thing, but she love to dance, all forms of it. Hip Hop, Ballet, Jazz, Lily loves it all. It's always been her biggest regret to leave dancing lessons behind when at Hogwarts, and she is always trying to get her family more enthusiastic about it.


	3. 2 Matchmaker

Rose walked onto the Hogwarts Express, and then crashed into Scorpious Malfoy, the very person her father told me to stay away from. "You're Scorpious Malfoy, my father told me to stay away from you. He doesn't like you" Rose said. "You're Rose Weasley. I've gathered your father doesn't like me. A forbidden relationship? Romeo and Juliet like, I like that. Wanna go out with me sometime?" Scorpious said, winking at her. Rose scrutinized the pale boy with a smirk upon his face. "My fathers not a matchmaker" Rose said, and went to join Albus and Lucy in another compartment.

**A/N: So the ending could be two different scenarios. "My fathers not a matchmaker" as in, no way would I go out with you for those anti-Scrose, and "My fathers not a matchmaker " as in, we'll see for Scrose shippers. Please review any thoughts, suggestions, ideas for a certain word, all reviews accepted, including flames and put-downs :( :(**


	4. 3 Ridiculous

"Teddy likes me. Okay?"

"Um, your mental. He likes ME!"

"Why would he like you? He's not crazy!"

Louis sat reading a book, trying to ignore his sisters incessant arguing over a guy. It was extremely annoying, but he had gotten used to trying to block it out. Truthfully, Teddy was more likely to like Victorie, not Domnique, for age reasons, and they hang out ALL THE TIME!. He decided to end the arguing by shocking them.

"You two are both mental. Teddy likes ME!" he said

"Don't be ridiculous Louis!" Victorie said and his sisters went back to arguing.


	5. 4, Awkward

"Mum! Roxie hit me!"

"DAD! Fred's being annoying!"  
Fred II and Roxanne Weasley were fighting. Again. After yelling for their parents, they both sat and listened. No answer.

"I'm going to go tell Dad" Said Roxanne.

"I'll tell mum" smirked Fred. They ran up the stairs, and found their parents bedroom locked. Roxanne snorted and picked the lock quickly.

"MUM! DAD! THAT IS SO GROSS!" She shrieked upon finding them.

"What? What's happening?" Fred asked, when Roxie swung the door closed

"You don't want to know" Roxie said, a disgusted look on her face.

"Awkward" Fred said, grimacing at Roxie.


	6. 5, Nature

If you asked any one in the Weasley family, Percy would be a prat. However, his wife Audrey doesn't think that. Neither do his daughters, Molly and Lucy. Another nature given to Percy though, was his way with children. His siblings suspect polyjuice potion. His in-laws guess growing up around many other children, and being one of the elders. However, Lucy and Molly don't care about his parenting or prattish nature one bit. To them, he's dad. Dad who has been there since birth, who helps them when they scrape their knees and tuck them in. Parenting's in his nature.


	7. 6, Sibling

"You're intolerant!"

"Well you're big-headed!"

"Just shut up! Both of you! SHUT UP!"

Harry sighed, and rubbed his eyes. All morning, he had tried to get him to stop. All MORNING! Albus and James would fight, then Lily would yell at both of them and start off a mini world war 3. He didn't get it.

Harry put them in bed, when Ginny came home.

"Did you have a nice day?"

"How can you stand it? The arguing?"

Ginny smiled. "Harry, Massive arguments is a part of having siblings. It's a sibling thing. I should know, I had six brothers."


	8. 7, Rivalry

Hugo couldn't stand it. His sister would beat him in everything! She had better grades and more friends! And now, Hugo absolutely HATED Rose. The one thing Hugo could beat her at was quidditch. Then, to get him back for stealing her owl, she tried out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. As keeper, his position, made the team, then Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff in the final. She made fun of him after, apparently she is better.

Well, now Hugo pulled out the big guns. He told mum.

"Oh Hugo. Don't worry, I'll punish Rose. She isn't better. You and your rivalry."


	9. 8, Love

Fleur was scared, so scared. Everything was happening at once. The dark mark was shown above Hogwarts and her dear, dear Bill was fighting. Now it was over and she had received the word that her cherie was injured!

She rushed to Hogwarts, and gasped.

"Non! Mon Bill ! Mon chéri !"

There, before her, the love of her life's face was torn open. She heard people talking, something about werewolves. L'OH NON ! Werewolves! She heard Mrs Weasley say something about her and her cherie ending it. Non! She will not hear it! She loves him! She LOVES him!


	10. 9, Angel

George was absolutely miserable and grief-stricken after the Battle Of Hogwarts. His twin was dead. His pranking partner. His other half. Every single Weasley, including Harry and Hermione tried to talk to him, bring him back to reality, but to no avail. The only person who could talk to him and get a reply, ask and get an action, yell and get an apology was Angelina Johnson, his future wife. George's Angelina, whom he lovingly nicknamed "His Angel." He couldn't have been more right. Angelina pulled him out of his depression. She is his angel.

**A/N: Happy Australia Day Everyone!**


	11. 10, Grace

Audrey and Percy had a secret, that no one, not even Molly and Lucy knew, that Molly and Lucy nearly had a big sister. Audrey had had a miscarriage after being married to Percy for two months. It nearly broke them; they were so upset, Audrey crying for two days straight. They had a tiny funeral for her, even though there was no body to bury, and named her Grace Weasley. At that funeral, Percy and Audrey made a promise, that no matter how many children they had, they would always remember Grace, and she would be in their hearts.


End file.
